


It Could've Been Idaho

by lovelyirony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, anyways this is 2020 currently let's start writing people as family members, bruce and nat are chaos siblings who love fruit too much, i think that's cool, i think this family is dysfunctional but COOL, rhodey is in this but i love him so much, thor is also smart and knows More Than he Should, what else do you use a fridge for, yes of course clint has nearly-illegal coffee, yes they have a fridge where they stick notes on it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyirony/pseuds/lovelyirony
Summary: Tony took one look at Fury.“No.”“Stark, where the hell else are they gonna go?”“Idaho!” Tony says. “Hulk can leap a ton, he’ll get to New York in about ten minutes with all of them hanging off his back. It’ll be fine.”Alternatively: how the Avengers came to be a family after the events in New York
Comments: 12
Kudos: 40
Collections: Marvel





	It Could've Been Idaho

**Author's Note:**

> prompt came from tsatskes on tumblr. thanks for stopping by, and i hope you enjoy!

Tony took one look at Fury. “No.”

“Stark, where the hell else are they gonna go?” 

“Idaho!” Tony says. “Hulk can leap a ton, he’ll get to New York in about ten minutes with all of them hanging off his back. It’ll be _fine_.”

Director Fury wants to use Tony’s place of residence as a way to hold the Avengers. As if Tony is just this Amazing, Fantastic Man Who Can _Definitely_ Hold the Avengers in a Building. 

He calls Pepper because he knows that they’ll show up. He needs reinforced glass and he needs to start testing just how well his coffee machine can hold up, or if he needs to build an entirely new one. He probably needs a new one. Rhodey, understandably, is a bit pissed.

“What, so Fury just decided ‘haha fuck you take these poor souls in’?” Rhodey asks.

Tony sighs, flopping down on the couch. “Essentially, yes. Because apparently, I have better resources to contain them.”

“Military spends over six hundred billion for their budget alone, and SHIELD really thinks you’re the _only_ one who has resources?” “

I’m the only one sharing them,” Tony says, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Do you think that they need healthcare? Steve might need healthcare, I’m not even sure if the serum would allow that…”

“You are not giving them healthcare, I don’t care how nice you are,” Rhodey says. “They can do it themselves since they’re ruining fruit pizza night.” 

Fuck.

Clint is shouldering one duffel bag, another bag that he’s trying to keep still, and looking at Natasha, who is staring up at the garish “A” that was put back up after the fight.

“You think this’ll be fine?” Clint asks.

“No.” 

And just like that, Natasha walks in, like this has always been her home. 

The elevator is weird. Clint’s not used to a functional elevator, and realizes that he’ll have to add arm workouts because he won’t have to pry himself from the elevator doors anymore. He doesn’t know where the gym is. He also doesn’t know how seriously Tony takes coffee. 

Steve is…well they told him that he has a room available at Stark Tower, but he’s not entirely sure that he should go. The apartment in Brooklyn is just fine, even if the rent is too damn expensive. It’s a shoe box of a place, but as long as he can have a bed and a window he’s fine.

“You’re so sad,” Natasha says to him on the phone. He appreciates texting, but it seems that everyone thinks his poor 1940s sensibilities are still ingrained. 

To some aspect they are, but he also realized that looking at videos of people falling for twenty minutes is hilarious. Everyone else thinks he’s doing something else. He is not. 

But he doesn’t want to move. He just got here. And he keeps talking to people who aren’t there. 

(He asked Bucky if he still wanted bacon that morning. He’s not there.)

Fury insists on it. “You’re under SHIELD,” he says. “And besides, it’ll be good for Stark to finally have someone who’s on his…level.”

“What do you mean by that, Sir?”

“He has an ego. Needs to be taken down a few pegs.” 

Steve nods. He’s not completely sure that he agrees with that. Tony flew under giant jet propellers, flew into the sky for what needed to be done. It was death, he knew that. (Oh, he knew it a bit too well. Sent ice down his spine as a reminder for how well he knows it.)

But he grabs his things because he’s anything if not a good rule-follower, according to history. He just leaves a bit of a mess for Fury to deal with in the form of “oh, those gosh-darn-new-fangled washing machines! I don’t know what I did. I put spaghetti sauce in the dish detergent area I thought that’s where extra food went!”

Steve knows for a damn fact that that’s not where food goes. He just likes letting them know that he’s not some “how high do I jump, Sir?” kind of guy. 

He stares up at the big, ugly tower. Well…here goes nothing. 

Thor was actually pretty okay with sleeping on a couch. He was not expecting a bedroom of his own, so when Tony told him? Thor hugs him. 

“Thank you,” he says, smiling. “Your kindness stretches for miles.”

“Um…you’re welcome?” Tony questions, subconsciously rubbing his own arms, as if he can’t believe that someone else hugged him. 

“I have a question about human advancement,” Thor says, changing the subject. “I…you guys haven’t figured out my sort of transportation, correct?”

“I didn’t even know we could do that,” Tony says, eyes going wide. “Does it rearrange your cells? Do you have to think about it? How dangerous is it?”

Thor grins, setting down his bag and resting at the kitchen counter. He’ll be ready to talk about this for a while.

Bruce comes into the Tower as quietly as possible, not wanting to cause any huge sort of fuss. This doesn’t matter when Tony finds him and visibly brightens. Thor is already sitting at the kitchen. He looks surprisingly domestic, just in jeans and a worn t-shirt. 

“I didn’t know you went shopping,” Bruce remarked.

“Have to fit in with your mortals somehow,” Thor jokes. “Good to see you again, Doctor.”

“Just call me Bruce,” he says, rubbing the back of his neck. “What have you guys been talking about?” 

“Interdimensional travel. Tony’s betting he can perfect it in under a year,” Thor says. Bruce looks to Tony. 

“You sure about that?”

“So long as you help me,” Tony teases. 

The team being together is…awkward. Tony is not used to people living in his house, so he forgets to amend his usual…habits. Rhodey is used to them, but currently he is overseas on a “top secret” mission. Tony knows all, because that’s the type of friend he can be. 

He’s sending Rhodey a postcard, addressed to the exact location. Rhodey’s superiors will be furious, unless if it’s one of the older ones. 

But Tony is not used to other people being present for his breakfast shenanigans, so he’s in an old tank top that is stained with grease, and he’s humming as he’s flitting around the kitchen, turning on the coffeepot without so much as a thought. When he turns, he sees Clint. 

“You’re a morning person?” Clint asks, eyes as wide as can be. 

“You are also up at six in the morning,” Tony says. “So I think that qualifies you as well.”

“Had it not been for SHIELD, neither of us get up before eleven,” Natasha says. “Like the rag you call a shirt, Stark. Suits you.” 

Tony pokes out his tongue, taking a swig of coffee. 

“You’re just jealous,” Tony says. “I make this look like it could be four hundred dollars.” 

Clint groans. “I’m mad that you’re right,” he says. “Hey, quick question. How averse are you to me using your coffeepot?” 

“I’m done, go for it,” Tony says. “Thank you for asking, I appreciate it.” 

Clint brings out a bag of coffee that Tony was banned from about two years ago. Pepper does not need to know that. 

“If I give you money, will you buy more of this?” Tony says, eyes wide. 

“Um, yeah?” Clint says. “This is the only coffee that wakes me up in the morning.” 

“Why can’t you buy it?” Natasha asks, suspicious. “Were you banned?”

“Sir was, indeed, banned from the substance,” Jarvis intercedes, smoothly. Natasha jumps a bit. “I would highly advise against buying it for him, as that would induce the wrath of Ms. Potts.”

“Spoilsport,” Tony pouts. “Clint, I will make you a custom-bow with the perfect measurements and full custom design. I would even deign to put any logo on it that you wanted.” 

“So if I wanted it to be themed, you’d do it?”

“Yes.” 

“Worth it. I also don’t fear death by a powerful woman, it’s in my Top Five Ways to Die list,” Clint says with a shrug. 

Steve is used to living with other people. He was in the army, after all, and guys slept about three feet apart. He had thought he would see it all. 

This is until he walks in to see Bruce and Natasha in a stare-down, hands clasped in an arm-wrestling pose.

“What are the stakes?” Steve asks. 

“There are communal strawberries on the line,” Bruce says, not blinking. “And I am going to eat them. Natasha seems to think that she will be taking them to her room.”

“Why not buy more?” Steve asks, settling into the bar with his sketchpad. 

“Because that’s the route for pacifists,” Natasha answers.

“Bruce, are you not a pacifist?” Steve asks, raising eyebrows.

“Technically? Yes,” Bruce says. His arm is shaking with effort. “But when fruit is involved that tends to…ebb.”

“I’m going to leave,” Steve says slowly. “I am scared.” 

He hears a thump on his way out, a curse from Natasha, and then Bruce passes by him with a huge box of strawberries, cackling maniacally as Natasha rushes after him. Steve laughs. 

Thor raises an eyebrow as Bruce launches himself into his room, shutting the door. 

“Do you know what’s going on?” 

“Strawberry fights. Very serious thing,” Steve answers, grinning. “Wanna take a bet on if Natasha gets in?”

“She will,” Thor answers. “But twenty bucks says she does it in ten minutes.”

“Twenty minutes for me. You’re on,” Steve counters.

Of course, it isn’t all violets and roses. Steve and Tony fight like cats and dogs, and Bruce gets short with people. Natasha doesn’t like talking feelings, and Clint would rather launch himself off a building than deal with any sort of threat that is adulthood. Thor…Thor is older significantly. He’s just dealing with mortal life and how quickly it goes by and the truth behind his father’s reign of Asgard. The team, gets through it. But not without a few hard knocks. 

One of the first moments of bonding as a team is due to the ever-heated-debate of pineapple. Natasha, Tony, Bruce, and Thor are on the side of “acceptable.” Clint and Steve are on the side of “simply terrible and the absolute worst.” 

Steve comes up to bat first with the line of “I ate war rations that were better than this shit.” 

Bruce has nothing to add other than “my self-esteem directly correlates to pineapple on pizza.” 

“I don’t know what that means, but! I think if we put pineapple on pizza then you guys can’t argue when I make my food.” 

“You think putting cheese-sticks instead of shredded cheese on pizza is acceptable,” Tony says. “I have trust issues because of that. They didn’t even melt right!” 

“I thought you were all about admitting to mistakes, Mr. Sorry-I-Accused-the-Whole-Team-of-Stealing-My-Kiwi-When-it-was-Rhodey,” Clint teases. 

“Speaking of, what is Rhodey’s opinion on this?” Steve asks. “I bet he hates pineapple!” 

“We are _not_ bringing him into this,” Tony says quickly.

“I’m calling him,” Clint says. 

“How do you have his number?”

“I’m Hawkeye. I see all.” 

“You couldn’t even see the name of ‘Bruce Banner’ on top of my Murtabak.”

“How am I expected to read that shitty doctor language? Anyways, you should be grateful that I ate it because my toes curled because of the spice.”

“You can’t handle the spice!”

“You’re right!” 

From there, it dissolves into giggles and laughs. Tony orders pizza, and they all sit around the common room, debating over what is the least acceptable topping (other than pineapple in some settings). 

They end up debating over sardines next, which Steve says “aren’t the worst.” Natasha says broccoli, which is agreed upon. Broccoli should not go on pizza.

Steve draws a little picture of Clint and Tony arguing, complete with gesticulating hands and the little t-shirt details of Clint. Thor hangs it up on the fridge.

“This is now where we hang accomplishments,” Thor says gravely. “I saw it in a show. Do people actually do that here?”

“Don’t ask me,” Steve says. “I just got a fridge this century. Didn’t have one growing up. Too poor in the Depression.”

“I can’t believe you and me both lived in a Depression,” Bruce says thoughtfully. 

“Bruce, you were born in the–” Steve stops for a moment. “Oh. Now _that’s_ a neat joke.”

The fridge is stacked with sticky notes that are usually petty in nature, although Tony allows his good stationary to be used for good accomplishments. The Petty Messages are as Follows:

_Bruce managed to share blueberries with Natasha and not bitch about it the whole duration. Incredible. -Nat_.

_Thor actually didn’t monopolize the aux cord and play his super shitty playlist that is full of bad 2000s music. -Tony_

_Tony withstood the whole duration of American Classic “Don’t Go Chasing Waterfalls” and only winced once. -Thor._

_Steve managed to be tolerable for more than three hours. -Bruce_

_Clint is a Good Guy Who Deserves Good Things -Natasha_

 _Even though she wrote that drunk she’s right lmao -Clint_

The Excellent Messages are as Follows: 

**Tony actually opened up and told us what was bothering him so we could address it! -Clint and Bruce**

**Thor helped Natasha with her furniture and helped us calm down from IKEA instructions. -Steve**

**Bruce kicked the government’s ass. -Everyone on the team plus Maria and Fury**

**Steve tried to roller skate and provided wholesome content when he was gripping the wall but also bonded with the team. -Natasha**

**Clint baked cookies!!!!!!!!! And didn’t burn the tower down!!!!! -Tony**

**Rhodey finally let us make fruit pizza and shared his music playlists. -Thor**

**Natasha helped with group therapy today and opened up. It was amazing and I love her so much for that. -Bruce**

The team grows closer, due to many reasons. But most of all, it is because they kept trying, which is very important. Even when they wanted to rip their hair out and they said the wrong things, they were still there and circling back around to make an apology. 

So when they’re out for battle, they don’t worry if someone won’t have their back.

Hulk will be there with outstretched palm, Iron Man will be there with a quick joke and open arms, Black Widow will be there with deadly skill. Hawkeye will be there with the most accurate aim in the world, Thor will be there with thunderous force, and Captain America will have a shield and protection. 

But Bruce will be there when they need a joke and calm reassurance. Tony will be there to share his endless affection and touch. Natasha will be there with sound logic, a smile, and soft sweaters. Thor will be there with stories of old, energetic reassurance, and a strong and reliant personality. Steve will be there with art and words that go unsaid but not unheard. 

That, perhaps, is the most important.


End file.
